


The Kiss

by kameodash



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameodash/pseuds/kameodash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to LadyGT because it is her birthday! Gaara reveals to Naruto that Sakura kissed him during the war and Naruto decides to confront her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Kiss
> 
> Author: KameoDash
> 
> Pairing: NaruSaku
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo do.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to LadyGT

Naruto sighed as he laid down on the medical bed, staring at the tent roof. His body still ached and it felt heavier than normal. He could not find a reason why he felt the pain. The Bijuu said that in a few minutes he will be fine. He just had to rest. Any movement he did shot the numb feeling through his body, as if it's restrained by something he cannot fathom. Sakura said it was something called fatigue or something like that. It had something to do with using your energy for a long time and apparently, a lot of shinobi in The Alliance felt that. So then why was Sakura busy working right now? She should have some rest, right? Man this sucks. He could be helping people out there, not lay down on a bed and be useless.

Naruto heard his tent open sighed once again at the intruder. What now? Did someone want his autograph again? He already signed twelve today and its only ten in the morning! Naruto shifted on the bed and saw his red head friend. "Hey Gaara!" he exclaimed towards him, sitting up. The feeling once again shot through his nerves, as if his skin was being pulled away from his body. He gritted his teeth, cursing himself for the sudden movement. A second passed as Naruto gathered his thoughts. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Gaara rarely had time to visit because of his Kage status and with all the meetings going on right now, Naruto was surprised Gaara even came. "Don't you have a meeting with the other Kage?"

Gaara smiled at the blond man. Naruto was still as energetic as usual, even though his body is still aching from the fight with Madara. He could not be any gladder that he was alive. Naruto did save the world. The both of them have been through a lot and the war has taken quite a toll on The Alliance, most of the shinobi were casualties and they have just stopped picking up and identifying the dead shinobi. "Naruto," he started calmly. "The meetings finished this morning and I shall be travelling back to Sunagakure now. My village needs me. I sincerely and deeply apologize about the face that I could not visit you earlier."

Naruto happy and surprised that Gaara was leaving so soon. He tried to hide it but ultimately failed. "You're leaving already?" he exclaimed in shock. He wanted to hang out with Gaara and he expected his friend would stay with him for the rest of the day. This day is going to be boring. "That was so short! I expected you to stay here longer!"

"I honestly wished to stay longer so I could spend some time with you, but my village needs me and they are the priority. It is unfortunate enough that most of our shinobi are currently incapable to performing their duties, so all the Kage have to return back to their respective villages to ensure the safety of the civilians," explained Gaara in a calm manner, watching Naruto as he absorbed all of his words. Naruto was surely going to become a great Hokage in no time. They do need to perform a drink soon. "Naruto next time we meet, let's have a drink."

Naruto grinned and nodded in response. "Yeah! Sure! I'll see you soon then!" he replied with a radiant smile emitting from his mouth. Naruto waved his arms out towards the Kazekage who was walking away from the bed towards the exit. "And next time we meet, I promise you I will be the Hokage!"

"And Naruto," said Gaara, turning his head towards Naruto, smiling at him. Naruto noted that Gaara seemed proud about something but he was not sure exactly what the reason his friend was proud. "Congratulations."

"Uh… congratulations?" asked Naruto, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Congratulations for what? Saving the world? He already has enough of that. "What do you mean by congratulations Gaara?"

"About your relationship with Sakura," he replied. Gaara was a bit confused. Did Naruto get amnesia of some sort? "I didn't know you two were official."

"What are you talking about Gaara? You're confusing me," exclaimed Naruto, scrunching up his nose in annoyance. This was confusing. Was Gaara hit in the head by a brick or something? "I'm not following you."

"You don't remember?" remarked Gaara, surprised by Naruto's comment. These two were a strange pair of shinobi. "Do you remember when you were unconscious during the war when the Kyuubi was extracted form you? Well, Sakura was trying to heal you and then she kissed you multiple times. I assumed you two were together, especially when you obviously love her. In addition, I am sure she loves you too. She was quite worried when you were dying."

"Sakura-chan… Kissed me…" muttered Naruto, unable to process the information.

All Gaara then saw was an orange flash pass by him and an empty bed. The Konoha shinobi sure were not kidding when they talked about how fast Naruto healed.

* * *

Sakura would not bother thinking about any other thought other than the status of the injured shinobi on the table before her. Tying up her hair into a ponytail, Sakura put on the hair net and clasped on a mask to cover her mouth. The only visible feature of her face were her vibrant emerald eyes. Insuring the medical gloves were on, she called out to the other medics in the room, her voice clear and commanding, "You've all done a good job. We are all low on chakra and thanks for the rest I have enough chakra to perform the extraction of the poison. I do not want anyone to interrupt me when performing this procedure or else the poison might land into places we cannot risk."

Steadily, Sakura prepared her limited charka and pushed it into the patient. Once she located the poison, Sakura slowly raised her hands, just as she did with Kankuro a year ago, and carefully watched her chakra to make sure all the poison is removed. Thankfully, it was not a fast acting poison, so some of the medics could take shifts while they researched the antidote for it. Once satisfied that there is no more poison after a quick run through of the patient's body, Sakura moved her hands to place the poison in a waste bucket.

"YOU KISSED ME! SAKURA-CHAN YOU KISSED ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I WAS KISSED BY SAKURA-CHAN!" exclaimed an eerily familiar voice. Irritated, Sakura turned to face the voice, however before she could react, the owner's body collided with hers, forcing her lose control of the ball of chakra, spilling all of the poison onto Naruto.

"BAKA-NARU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" exclaimed Sakura, colliding her fist onto the blond's head. "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OPERATION AND JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BIG HERO AND MY TEAM MATE DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BARGE RIGHT IN!"

Sakura then noticed that Naruto had fainted from the poison. Great. This is not going to go well and it is the second time where she accidentally poisoned him. Quickly, she felt worry fill her up, fear that he will succumb to the poison and die. Thankfully, Naruto only swallowed a small portion of it, with the rest of the poison staining his jacket and the floor. She carried him, propped him down on the other operation table, and focused her chakra to flow into his skin. Something was off. There was no trace of the poison at all. Did the Bijuu do it? That was the most likely option. She smiled to herself. He was going to be even more reckless from now on. Moreover, that means more work for her.

Sakura motioned for the other medics to carry Naruto and the patient back to their tents. Once the medics left, Sakura removed her hair net and gloves, throwing them into the trash bin, and followed the assistants.

* * *

Naruto woke up again to the same green-grey colour of the tent. His head throbbed and he could not recall what happened. He sighed and felt something move in his hair. He moved his hand to grab whatever it was and felt a hand. Surprised, Naruto turned towards it and noticed his rose haired teammate smiling at him. Naruto grinned and said, "Morning."

Suddenly, Sakura grabbed the lock of his hair and pulled him towards her, berating him, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT KIND OF SITUATION YOU ALMOST PUT ME IN WHEN YOU DECIDED TO BARGE IN! WE COULD HAVE LOST A PATIENT AND THEN YOU DECIDED TO BE POISONED TOO! God dammit Naruto! I was extremely worried back then! If it weren't for the Bijuu you might be in a worse condition."

Naruto stared at her and smiled weakly. Was she really worried about him? He always seem to hurt her somehow. Unable to think of a proper response he replied, "At least you were able to save me and that man Sakura-chan! Baa-chan would be proud of you! I'm proud of you too!"

Sakura's anger at him deflated at the instant he said those words. "Yeah. And that's the only thing that's stopping me from punching you all the way to Suna," she replied, irritation clear in her voice. Why did he have to make her worry about his safety all the time? Can she for once not go on a day without worrying about him?

The moment Sakura mentioned Suna, Naruto remembered about what Gaara told him and the kiss. "Sakura-chan. Since you kissed me once before, I'm sure you won't mind doing it another time," he commented, leaning forward.

Naruto's hopes for another kiss were destroyed the moment Sakura's fist collided with his face once again. "No you can't baka-naru," she replied sweetly, a smiling softy at him, the sense of irritation was still clear in her voice. How in the world did he find out? She would have to talk to Gaara. "And that wasn't a kiss baka."

"It wasn't?" replied Naruto, confused. Was she right or Gaara? This is going to be complicated. "Gaara told me it was. He said something about congratulations and us being official?"

"Of course it wasn't you idiot!" she exclaimed, getting angry at the situation. The Bijuu must be taking up excessively much space in his head. He cannot even think properly anymore. "It was CPR. Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. It is an emergency process people use to keep the brain and other vital organs running until more advanced medical treatment is available. I used it on you when you were dying because the Kyuubi was extracted from you. I had to blow air into your lungs through your mouth and I opened up the side of your chest so I can manually pump your heart to keep it running. You have a scar on your chest thanks to me. CPR is not a kiss. . . . AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAARA SAID WE WERE OFFICIAL?"

Naruto was amazed at her explanation. He always admired her medical skills but now he was just amazed. She truly was amazing when it came to medicine and her passion for it was one of the reasons he loved her so much. "Wow. You're amazing Sakura-chan. I'm not kidding. You're just… wow," he commented, unable to process his words. He grabbed her into a tight embrace, laughing to himself. "Thank you so much for being amazing at what you do Sakura-chan! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be where I am now so thank you for everything!"

Sakura smiled into Naruto's embrace. She felt overwhelmed by the compliments and accepted them to the heart. Even though she always felt useless in her actions to Naruto. Only doing little things, Naruto seemed to take notice and still admired her. Even when she failed, he still admired her. "Wanna go on a date?" she heard him ask. Sakura chuckled to herself and looked up to him, pulling her tongue at him. "How about no."

"Come on! I'll pay for the food!" he exclaimed standing up from the bed. "It'll be fun trust me!"

"Fine. Only this once," she agreed. If he was going to pay for it, she might as well call it a date. She stood up with him and walked out the tent, Naruto following close behind. Sakura felt lost regarding her relationship with the man but all she knew is that their bond is becoming stronger than it ever was before.

"So it's a date," he smiled triumphantly. The excitement was as clear as day in his voice.

"I guess it is," she replied, smiling to herself.

* * *

"Man! I never thought you had it in you," said Kankuro, slapping his brother on his back. Gaara's story about how he told Naruto that Sakura kissed him fascinated him. He was quite proud. His brother was becoming a great matchmaker. "It's incredible that you could have CPR passes a kiss. You are on sly matchmaker Gaara!"

"CPR?" inquired Gaara. He had heard of that term before but he never knew what it stood for. "What is it? A procedure? I have heard of it before but I never actually learned what it actually is."

"You… don't…. know…." replied Kankuro and Temari at the same time. He doesn't have a clue! Things are sure going to be complicated in Konoha from now on and this is going to be a long walk if they were going to explain what CPR is to their younger brother.

"You see, what CPR stands for," coughed Temari. "Is cardiopulmonary resuscitation. It's a medical procedure people use in emergencies."


End file.
